dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kol Seige: Map and Rules
'The Map' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100817034134/dragonquestcosmos/images/a/a5/Kol_Invasion.pdf Terrain types: - White = Road - Dark Green = Forest - Light Green = Grass - Purple = Swamp - Pink = Floor - Red = Door - Yellow = Shop Counter - Black = Wall - Shaded = Concealed by Darkness - Orange = Broken wall or Burnt forest 'The Rules' 1. Movement: All players may move a certain number of spaces in each round, moving up, down, left, and/or right using "city block distance" (diagonals count as two steps). The distance you can move is dependent on your Agility, as follows: Move Distance = 3 + (AGI / 10), rounded down Terrain also affects movement: - Road, Grass, Floor: Normal movement - Forest: Movement at half speed (each step into Forest takes 2 movement "points") - Swamp: Movement at half speed AND 2 damage per step - Shop Counter: Can move through, but cannot end movement in that space - Wall, Door, Barricade (see below): Blocks movement Units may move and attack, or move and use an item, or move and defend in the same turn. They may NOT move and cast a spell--spell-charging requires intense concentration and cannot be performed on the go. Use of Monster Hearts also cannot be performed while moving. Units can move through other units on the same team, but only one unit can occupy any single space. If two units are vying for the same space, it will be given on a first come, first serve basis; if you cannot pass all the way through to the next square, you must stop behind the occupied square (not on the other side). If a character is moving to a square that is CURRENTLY occupied by an allied character, and that allied character is ALSO moving, then the move is valid, but a character CANNOT declare their intent to move into a square currently occupied by an enemy. 2. Attacking: Allied units may attack any adjacent square in eight directions, be it touching an entire side or only a corner. Touching an enemy unit will not irrevocably cause an "engagement" to the death, so you can simply leave an enemy and retreat if need be. 3. Magic: Magic spells have a casting range of EIGHT squares, also counted by "city block distance." If the spell normally affects a group (e.g., SpeedUp, Fireball), the same rule applies for finding the center of the effect area. The caster must also select FOUR of the surrounding squares to be affected, in either a + or X shape. If the spell normally affects the entire party (e.g., Bang), the same centering rule applies, but all eight surrounding squares are affected. You cannot cast magic through walls. You CAN cast magic through doors or barricades, but ONLY IF you are standing next to the door or barricade in question. If two barriers are next to each other, and you are next to Barrier #1 but NOT Barrier #2, you canNOT cast spells through Barrier #2. Spells that normally last until the end of combat will instead last until the end of the THIRD ROUND after the spell is cast. SpeedUP and Slow affect movement directly based on their impact on Agility. SpeedUP is stackable (to a maximum of 255 Agility). 4. Battle Flow will be as follows: 1. All Allied item use occurs* 2. All Allied spells and Monster Heart abilities occur 3. All Allied movement occurs 4. All Allied attacks occur 5. Repeat order for enemy unit. 6. An updated map is supplied after the enemies' turn XP will be awarded during the battle at the normal amount (that is, no Multiplier) to the one who lands the killing blow. In addition, an XP/GP reward will be given at the end of the battle. Level-ups will occur as we go, should anyone gain enough XP to level up mid-siege. (*ITEMS CAN BE USED EITHER BEFORE OR AFTER MOVEMENT. Not both in one turn by one person, of course.) 'The Goal' The defenders' goals are, in order of priority: --- Keeping villagers alive (most important) --- Keeping themselves alive --- Keeping town structures intact (least important) At the conclusion of the siege, rewards will be given to all participants based on their degree of success at the above goals. Of course, killing monsters is a worthy goal in and of itself, and each kill will provide the victor with XP... but the final end-of-siege reward will depend on the above "defend the town" goals, rather than on how many monster kills you may have racked up. Category:Movement speeds reference